


excuse me, have we met?

by fluffybinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love, M/M, Manhattan, New York, New York City, Radiohead, Slice of Life, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, alternative, changbin needs a break, dumb college kids, jisung himself is an aesthetic, jisung is so stupid, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybinnie/pseuds/fluffybinnie
Summary: “Thank you, hyung! Let me just grab a chair- wait, sorry, I didn’t introduce myself,” Jisung tried to sound sweet and approachable, (but if you ask Changbin, he sounded nervous and a little aggressive) as he directed himself towards the cute man in the corner of the booth, who was looking back at Jisung with wide eyes, “I’m Jisung!”“I know.” He simply replied, and Jisung was more than confused, He knows?--(alternatively, jisung's a dork who went months without realizing changbin had an extremely handsome roommate)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	excuse me, have we met?

_ Drivin' through the city with me _

_ Just watchin' you glow _

_ I'm in the passenger seat, you're in control _

_ (It's on you now) _

_ \----- _

Another day. Jisung felt his legs move to the similar, calming rhythm as almost every other morning, moving him up and out into the kitchen to quietly put his cheap bulk-ordered k-cup into the keurig, pressing ‘brew’. He continued to feel his legs move for him- too tired to think about what he was actually doing, feeling himself sit on his worn out couch. He reached towards the “coffee table”, a huge poster print of the original ghostbuster’s film placed on top of a giant pile of textbooks, and saw his phone filled with notifications from his drunken friends, giggling to himself at how  _ fucking stupid _ they are drunk, Changbin in particular. 

**sep 1**

**10:53 PM**

**seo changbin (criminal mastermind)** :

hey whore where r u 

iM stUdyiNg 

lol thats what i bet ur gonna say

except there is a small possibility u have work and didn't tell me

in which case SHAME ON U

anyway the gangs all here except 4 u 

sad

miss u 

…

REPLY HOE

oh my god u fail 1 test and u have to like… study for the next one

>:(

or like work… to pay to live….

>:((((

oh chan just told me that u werent coming

still mad

**sep 1**

**11:42 PM**

**seo changbin (criminal mastermind)** :

omg gues wath

U R Bo r ng

cum hang ;( 

o hgod do nt cum tho

**sep 2**

**1:18 AM**

**seo changbin (criminal mastermind):**

i home know 

in cas u EVEN CARE amunmore

call me in hte morning

i

il

iLVOE YOISu

Jisung giggled, scrolling and replying to his other friends, send a simple “<3 hope you had fun” to Chan and Hyunjin before abandoning his phone on the counter to grab his coffee, interrupted halfway through pouring the cream to a buzzing on his phone, the familiar sound of the monster mash floating throughout his apartment. He smiled to himself, rolling his eyes and taking his coffee back to the couch before answering his phone with a cheeky, “Yes, honey?”

He immediately heard a sigh, knowing that the man on the other end was already annoyed, Jisung smiled wider at himself hearing the childish reply of, “Why did you leave me on read.”

“Aw baby, I didn’t mean to make you upset! How was the party?” 

“I literally hate you.”

Jisung giggled, putting the phone down and turning it to speaker before getting up to find something to eat, “You’re such a fuckin baby, I’m sooo sorry I didn’t come Binnie, sometimes the classes come calling~ It’s so hard being an intellectual, you know.” 

He heard a loud laugh, accompanied by some shuffling, knowing that his best friend is probably rolling around in bed, “Dude you failed an earth science 101 test as a senior in college, you really do scream “intellectual” huh”

Jisung belted out a hey, poking his head out of the fridge to glare at the screen of his phone 5 feet away, “You can’t expect film majors to be good at science, yanno”

“Dude it’s not even science! It’s just knowing how the fuckin earth moves and shit, you should’ve come out with us.” Changbin huffed on the other end of the line, Jisung hearing more shuffling, “Did you wanna meet at Cure’s? They have half-priced coffee cuz it’s Sunday and I need help with a paper, the boys are down.”

Jisung hummed, looking down at his already finished cup of coffee that he gripped possessively while trying to find  _ something _ to eat in the fridge, “Yeah, sounds good, I gotta get groceries after too.”

He heard even more shuffling,  _ god what was Binnie doing _ ? “Ok, meet you there soon, see ya Sungie! Love ya.” 

Jisung whined in reply, catching Changbin giggling before hanging up their call. He rolled his eyes, putting his cup in the sink before entering his room and finding something to wear.

Twenty minutes later, he left his apartment with a small caffeine buzz, feeling confident in his usual  _ I’m a college student who can’t be bothered _ outfit, which consisted of a pair of black champion sweatpants, an oversized radiohead t-shirt, thrifted denim jacket, doc martens, and his trusty black jansport backpack. 

Locking his apartment door, he started playing the newest episode of the national geographic podcast he listens to frequently through his airpods, fumbling a bit with his phone and keys before hurrying out of his building and embarking on the 4 block journey to the café. 

Sunday mornings just after tourist season were simultaneously his favorite and least favorite time to venture the streets of New York, the lack of people calming and yet extremely odd. He moved to the city right after high school in Korea, acquiring an international student scholarship to NYU and accepting it without a second thought. 

Living in New York is wonderful for one, great reason: No one cares about you. In such a big, moving, constantly growing city, you are practically invisible. You can buy  _ anything _ from a store, and you won’t get a second glance. You can dance naked in the streets, and only the tourists will care. Jisung takes this perk to his absolute advantage. 

Arriving at the café, he immediately found his group of friends, how could he not? First he noticed the long blonde hair of the drama queen, then heard the bang of a knee against the bottom of the corner booth, the loud cackle of Chan at Changbin’s misery, and then- wait.  _ Who is that?  _

There was a fourth man in the booth, sitting on the inside opposite a scowling Changbin. He was  _ cute,  _ fluffy brown hair with a black turtleneck and a burberry-patterned coat. Sipping an iced americano! Okay, already this is Jisung’s dream man. 

He tentatively approached the booth, grinning when he saw a mug of steaming coffee next to a bagel at the end of the table, pulling his airpods out of his ears as he greeted his friends with a smile, “Good morning my favorite gays!” 

Each reaction was different, and Jisung loved them all. First, Hyunjin looked up very excitedly from next to the mystery boy, pulling Jisung closer to him by his wrist and tugging excitedly, “Sungie!! Glad you came, I missed you yesterday,” followed by a comment from Changbin that Jisung was a meanie with a harsh glare, and then a smile from Chan, mentioning that he ordered him some coffee and food. 

“Thank you, Channie! Let me just grab a chair- wait, sorry, I didn’t introduce myself,” Jisung tried to sound sweet and approachable (but, if you ask Changbin, he sounded nervous and even a little aggressive), as he directed himself towards the cute man in the corner of the booth, who was looking back at Jisung with wide eyes, “I’m Jisung!”

“I know.” He simply replied, and Jisung was more than confused,  _ He knows? _

“Who… are you?” Jisung quietly asked, feeling like he was either being a really shitty person or this guy was just the most mysterious man in the world. 

Before he could get an answer, though, the cute boy was interrupted by Changbin snickering, head in his hands, mumbling out, “Jisung you’re a shithead.”

Jisung was even more confused, slowly walking backwards to awkwardly pull up a chair and plop down on it unceremoniously at the head of the booth table, staring at the boy in the corner as he pulled his bag off, “I have seriously never seen you in my life, dude.”

At this point even Chan was staring with his mouth wide open, eyes wide in disbelief, “Jisung you can absolutely  _ not _ be serious right now.”

“I am!!,” Jisung replied, running his hands through his hair, “Is this, like, your brother or something? Roommate? Because I am an idiot that can’t pay attention to scenery or anything”

Hyunjin cut in, “But you’re a film major-”

Jisung sighed, head in his hands now, “Not helping, Jinnie”

There was a moment of silence, presumably for Jisung to think and hopefully remember who this handsome man was, but that thinking was cut short with the sound of the boy  _ giggling _ , god he was doomed. 

“I’m Minho, by the way. Even though you should know that.” The cute boy mumbled, Jisung whipping his head up squinting, “We’ve met multiple times before.”

“If we had met, I would’ve remembered it.” Jisung quickly replied, shaken out of his head by Changbin giggling and telling to stop flirting. 

As Jisung was sitting there squinting, looking absolutely ridiculous trying to figure out where he could’ve met  _ Minho,  _ Chan leaned over, tired of letting him struggle, whispering, “He’s Changin’s roommate, the one who you puked on last week, and the one you constantly see because  _ he lives with your best friend _ .”

Jisung suddenly realized, and his eyes widened considerably, mumbling out, “I don’t think I’ve ever been sober there…” 

To that, the whole table erupted in laughter, even Minho giggling loudly, taking another sip from his americano, leaning back and looking fondly at Jisung, thinking how much of a  _ dork _ he was. And he wanted to really know him better, more than the little he knew from drunk conversations and hearing his roommate complain about his antics. 

So, that’s exactly what he did. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jisung didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. Actually, that’s a lie, he knows  _ exactly _ how he ended up in this situation but he’s still a little confused as to why Changbin is actually the worst person ever.

Currently, they were in the baking section of the nearest grocery store, his entire friend group insisting to go and “help” Jisung shop for groceries on his poor college student budget of $20. Needless to say, they weren’t helping. Also, did he mention that Changbin is the worst person ever? 

To Jisung’s left, Chan crouched in front of the many packages of chocolate chips, on the phone with his boyfriend, heatedly talking about which package to buy for the “best chocolate chip cookies in the motherfucking world, bitch.” (Jisung thought that was a tad too expressive, but to be fair he never had chan’s boyfriend’s cookies). To Jisung’s right, Hyunjin was animatedly talking about a new restaurant they should go to later, clinging onto Jisung’s arm and snuggling into him, which Jisung wouldn’t have minded except he was  _ really _ trying to concentrate on finding the cheapest, yet best quality, tub of frosting. 

Behind Jisung was the devil himself, _ Changbin.  _ God Jisung could kill him right now. Behind the three was Changbin and Minho, giggling like schoolgirls as Changbin relentlessly told him embarrassing stories about everyone present, but  _ especially _ Jisung. It was like Changbin knew, which honestly he probably did through best friend telepathy, that Jisung had already developed a special liking to the second resident pretty boy in the group (Hyunjin was the first resident pretty boy, of course).

It wasn’t that difficult to tell that Jisung was already fond of the boy he technically already knew, the minute both boy’s eyes fell on eachother, anyone in a 20 mile radius could see that they were at least a little whipped. At the cafe, they quickly fell into conversation after Jisung learned who he was, even switching seats with the other boys to talk more about how Minho  _ danced  _ (Jisung’s mind totally didn’t shut off at that fact was known) and somehow they volunteered at the same club event last semester, karaoke night with the lgbtq+ alliance.

So, obviously, Changbin had to  _ ruin _ this newfound fondness.

“And then, like about a year ago, somehow Jisung got the idea that setting up a kissing booth outside of campus was like, the best idea ever-”

Jisung whined, quite loudly, spinning around to face the devil himself, pointing his finger, “I’ll have you know I made $300 that day, so yes, it was the best idea ever, Mr. ‘I thought adding milk to my keurig was the best idea ever’.”

Changbin narrowed his eyes and paused at that, all the boys giggling now at the pair’s argument, Hyunjin clasping Jisung’s arm while giggling sweetly, Chan hanging up on his beloved boyfriend to witness this disaster, and Minho staring at the pair with a soft smile on his lips during the silence Changbin took up to come up with a comeback.

Suddenly, Changbin piped up, “You got herpes from that kissing booth-”

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms, “You ruined my keurig!”

“Well- hot chocolate brewed with milk is  _ way _ better than with water!”

“ _ You ruined my keurig! _ I had to spend half of my new business’s winnings on getting a new one because you’re an  _ asshole _ that refused to pay for something you ruined-”

“That same day I paid for your lunch and dinner!”

Jisung paused, slightly defeated as he uncrossed his arms, clinging to the grocery basket in his arms, pouting, “I did  _ not _ get herpes from the kissing booth…”

There was another short silence, before the whole group broke out into laughter, Chan sweetly rubbing Jisung’s back, “It’s okay, your husband won another argument, that’s all.”

Jisung glared at Chan, “If anything we are divorced.”

“So you’re saying I would be the husband, which I mean is true because Sungie here is such a bottom-”

Hyunjin snorted next to them, going back to his phone to look at restaurants in the area, deciding to ignore the second argument of the day. Jisung dramatically widened his eyes, and huffed, trying to come up with a comeback, “Well… being a woman would be better anyways... men suck.”

Changbin giggled, suddenly the pair’s dynamic shifted, giving both Minho and Chan whiplash when they started giggling with each other, Changbin giving Jisung a high-five “Yeah, you’re so right, once I started dating his guy…”

Suddenly, it was like no one else in the group existed, the two best friends chatting away as Jisung attempted to find the cheapest tub of frosting, Chan re-calling his boyfriend to discuss the rest of the ingredients for cookies, and Minho wrapping his arms around Hyunjin, back-hugging him and watching him scroll through restaurants, pointing out the ones he’s been to. 

It was disgustingly sweet and domestic for maybe thirty seconds,  _ tops _ , before Jiusng started screeching in excitement,  _ his favorite frosting was on sale for one dollar!!! _

He continued screeching while picking up the frosting, making a big show of showing the price to everyone present, and gently placing it into the basket like he had just found the 8th wonder of the world, staring at it like it was his child, before Minho had to interrupt- “Yanno, Betty Crocker frosting is way better than the Pillsbury, and look it’s cheaper-”

He continued giving his advice until he looked up from Jisung’s basket to his face, to just see the smallest scowl, more of a look of pure confusion than anger, Jisung’s voice flowing out sweetly, so soft it was terrifying, “What did you just say?”

Minho’s eyes widened, he didn’t know what to think,  _ was tiny Jisung trying to be intimidating?  _

He eventually decided that tiny Jisung was definitely trying to cause drama, based on the entire show him and Changbin just put on, “Don’t try to intimidate me, I know I’m right, look it’s on sale for two for $1.50!”

Jisung whined, for what felt like the thousandth time that day when it was only one in the afternoon, “Their chocolate isn’t good though! I like this one.” Jisung tried to end the conversation like that, yet Minho was entirely enamoured with the exchange, Jisung was acting like a  _ baby _ .

“What are you so whiney for huh?” Minho whined back to Jisung, just to rile him up because it was fun as all hell, “If you’re trying to save money this one is the obvious choice, it’s two for one!”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “But it’s not good!”

Minho was about to continue this, finding whiny and baby-like Jisung awfully enamouring but was suddenly poked by a bored-looking Hyunjin, hearing a mumbled, “Stop encouraging him…”

Minho sighed, but listened, letting the group carry on Jisung’s shopping trip with minimal arguments, just a couple between Chan and Changbin about a project they are working on, and a short one between Jisung and Hyunjin when Hyunjin couldn’t stop clinging to Jisung when he was going through the self-checkout, the payment taking twice as long. 

Eventually they were all done, Jisung proud of himself for only spending $18.34 on enough groceries for the week, and the group was all awkwardly standing outside, not knowing what to do next.

After a couple minutes of silence, Jisung muttered, embarrassingly, “I.. you guys can come over if you want? I like.. I like seeing you..” He looked up at each person in the group, looking hopefully at everyone (and maybe a little bit longer at Minho), “Chan, you can invite your boyfriend over and he can make the cookies at my place…?”

There was still silence from the group and Jisung sighed, as he was still looking at his hands after asking the second question, embarrassingly looking up to see everyone smiling at him, and a jumpy Changbin tugging him in for a hug, “Aw our Jisungie wants to spend time with us! Of course we will! Right guys..?” 

Minho exclaimed an, “Of course I will! I’ve never been there, I wanna make fun of his decorations.” Hyunjin giggled at that, whispering an, “You have  _ no _ idea what it’s like there,” before turning to the married/divorced pair and smiling fully, “I’m definitely coming! Jisung lives in the luxury of being able to smoke and god damn do I want some of his stash!”

After Hyunjins announcement, Chan giggled, “Yeah me too, I’ll see if Lix wants to come over, he might be busy, you care if I just send him your address?”

Jisung shook his head, smiling, “That’s good with me, hyung,” slipping into korean for a sentence since he felt really comfortable and assured that everyone wanted to hang out with him. 

Back in english he announced, rather loudly, getting weird looks from tourists across the road wearing  _ I heart New York shirts _ , “Let’s go!!” 

And off they went, about 4 blocks to Jisung’s small basement apartment, in a smoking-friendly house. 2 years ago when Jisung was looking for off-campus housing, Hyunjin insisted that Jisung rent from there so Jisung could house the “stoner lounge” that Hyunjin  _ really _ wanted to exist. In reality, the “stoner lounge” was a group of approximately 10 people, mostly Changbin’s friends, and they only smoked there like once a month. Still, technically a “stoner lounge.”

Hyunjin was quietly explaining this to Minho as the group traveled through the city to the cozy apartment, Minho’s expectations rising as each block went on, his apartment sounding surprisingly really cool. 

When they arrived at the building, and the door opened to Minho, the last of the group, his mouth dropped open, not expecting the most cozy apartment he’s ever seen in his life. 

It was extremely small, the door opening to a tiny coat closet which was filled with jackets and outerwear, recognizing that half of the items of clothing weren’t even Jisungs, finding at least 5 of Changbins jackets hung up, along with a scarf that was definitely Minho’s, he’s been looking for that for like a month,  _ how did it get here?  _

Directing his attention to his right, the small hallway led directly into a tiny kitchen, the cabinets made of dark wood with lots of succulents scattered across the counter, an old gas stove was sitting stately with a black kettle on top, and a new-looking keurig was placed right next to it. A glass bowl filled with those old-woman caramel candies was stationed in the middle of a table definitely big enough for maybe two people at most, old with more dark wood, obviously thrifted as there were crayon drawings across the top of the table. There were 4 chairs around the table, though, each one entirely different, obvious that they did not come from a set. The wall across from the kitchen area was covered in printed notes about seemingly hundreds of films, Minho only recognizing a couple as most of them seemed to be in french or spanish.

Directly to the right of the kitchen was the living room, if you could call it that, it was just as small as the kitchen. There was a large, well-worn dark brown L-shaped couch pushed right into the corner of the room below a large tarot card tapestry, covered in seemingly thousands of blankets and throw pillows, with a- is that a coffee table? In front of the couch there was a huge pile of textbooks, about two feet high, with a giant framed poster of the 1984 movie ghostbusters as the “table top”. There were lots of tapestries around the room, mostly astrological, and they were all connected by strings of fairy lights, which seemed to be the only lighting other than a lamp in the corner, an overhead in the kitchen, and the small basement window above a large print of a Luc Godard film. Minho turned slightly to see what was next to him on the wall at the end of the space, raising his eyebrows as he saw a chalkboard, which was filled with friend’s notes and little notes Jisung definitely wrote himself, above a massive pile of cushions and  _ more blankets _ , with a small tv sitting on top of a storage dresser in the corner. 

As he walked through the apartment, which really only took him 7 or 8 steps to reach the couch, the old hardwoods creaked underneath his socked feet, of course he had the decency to take his shoes off before going into a house. In the living room however, there was a soft brown and red carpet underneath the furniture, making him feel cozy. 

Honestly just walking into the apartment made him feel  _ warm _ , it smelled amazing, a weird yet wonderful combination of vanilla, cedar, and pot that made him feel invited, comfortable. 

As he stood in the center of the open space, Hyunjin poked his side, “Told ya, it’s the best place in the world here.”

Minho whole-heartedly agreed, the entire space felt so much like  _ Jisung _ , the tiny boy that Minho  _ definitely _ has made a soft spot for. 

Suddenly, the mentioned boy appeared in Minho’s line of view, “Thanks for coming over! Now, I’m glad you like it here and everything, but I’m gonna have to kill you now, kay?”

Minho pulled his lips back in a mischievous smile, fighting off the urge to laugh, slowly turning to his left to see the two tubs of betty crocker frosting that Minho bought and slipped into Jisungs bags unknowingly at the grocery store, full on giggling when he saw Chan widen his eyes at it, check to see if anyone was looking, and open it to have a little snack. 

Suddenly, Jisung snapped back into view, playfully smacking Minho’s arm before whining, “Where’d my pillsbury go?!” 

Minho continued smiling and giggling, pulling a face and shrugging his shoulders to get Jisung more riled up, it was awfully fun. 

Jisung huffed and rolled his eyes, “You can’t come back unless you hand over the frosting, Lino.”

Minho huffed, hiding his red ears from the little nickname by quickly pulling the pillsbury frosting out from his tote bag, and shoving it into Jisung’s hands, mumbling, “Sorry, even though it's your loss!” as he traveled into the kitchen, dropping his bag on the way and taking the superior-frosting eating spoon from Chan and shoving a spoonful of betty crocker double fudge frosting into his mouth, making eye contact and wiggling his eyebrows at Jisung, who could not have been more flushed at this entire situation. _ Why was Minho still handsome while doing something so childish? _ Who can say. Definitely, for sure, totally not Jisung, who totally could not write an entire essay on the second resident pretty boy’s face. Nope totally not. 

_ Thank god, _ before Jisung could embarrass himself, even though everyone else in the apartment could argue he already did, Changbin came running out from Jisungs bedroom from the bathroom, launching himself on the couch, yelling, “I call dibs on the show!”

Hyunjin immediately whined at that, running up to Changbin and shoving him over to sit next to him, heatedly talking about playing early episodes of supernatural while taking a large blanket and curling up, reaching into a wide space between two of the textbooks under the ghostbusters poster and grabbing a small bag, shifting a little before turning around and grabbing a medium sized pipe from behind the couch, about to light up before looking up widely concerned, “Wheres moon-moon? Jisungie?” 

To that, Minho huffed out a laugh at the  _ ridiculous _ name, looking at Jisung who looked equally concerned as Hyunjin, “There’s a new person here so she’s probably hiding,” With that, Jisung turned to Minho, looking really concerned, “Lino, there’s no way you’re allergic to cats, right? Please say you aren’t.”

Immediately, Minho broke into another large smile, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and nodded furiously, “I really fucking love cats!” 

Jisung giggled, nodding, while crouching on all fours and looking underneath the couch, Minho totally _ not _ looking at his ass. Nope. His not looking at Jisung’s ass was interrupted by, “So I have a cat, and she’s hiding, and I don’t want her to breathe in the smoke so I’m gonna lock her in my bedroom, can you help me find her?”

He looked down at Jisung on the floor, watching Minho with wide eyes, and who could say no to him? 

Minho hummed and nodded, beginning pulling the blankets up from the huge pile on the floor across the room from the couch before being surprisingly met with huge, yellow glowing eyes. In front of him was a  _ beautiful _ calico cat, and Minho just  _ squealed _ in delight. He really loved cats. 

“Sung, found her..” Minho mumbled, not wanting to startle the precious kitty, reaching his arm out to let the little beast sniff his hand. Jisung noticed this exchange and stated quiet, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, watching as the cat quickly took a liking to Minho and even let him pick her up, Minho smiling as he held her like a baby, “Should I just deposit her on the bed?”

Jisung speechlessly nodded, moon-moon didn’t let just anyone hold her, yet here she was fucking  _ purring  _ in a strangers arms. Jisung stood up and opened the door, walking in after Minho, letting him place the kitty on the mattress on the floor and gently push her into the blankets. Before scurrying out to close the door before she wanted out. 

Jisung watched Minho with wide eyes, “She doesn’t even let me hold her when others are here… what’s your secret?”

Minho shrugged, helping Jisung stuff one of the hundreds of blankets under the door so moon-moon wouldn’t be breathing in any fumes, “I dunno, cat’s just really like me.”

To that, Jisung felt his heart warm a little, a small smile creeping onto his face. A handsome man that's good with animals? There must be something else seriously wrong with him, no man can be that perfect. Well, Jisung guesses that the thing seriously wrong with him is that he likes _ betty crocker frosting _ . That’s a crime against humanity!

After several minutes of Hyunjin starting to smoke, Changbin begrudgingly watching an early season of supernatural, Chan eating frosting at the table and getting cookie ingredients ready, and the pair softly discussing cats on the carpet, there was a quiet knock at the front door followed by an excited chan yelling, “Lix is here!!”

Chan opens the door, and the room is filled with the now  _ third _ pretty boy of the group, smiling at everyone and identifying Jisung, directing a “Thank you for letting me come over!!” Before placing a tote bag with the rest of his cookie ingredients on the table, and greeting everyone he already knew with a hug (which was unsurprisingly everyone but Jisung, who had never actually met Felix since Chan insisted that Jisung would’ve scared him off- which is completely true. When Hyunjin met Jisung for the first time they almost got into a fistfight arguing about pencil lead sizes). 

After some small talk and everyone getting very comfortable: the rest of the day was history. Hyunjin, Changbin, Jisung, and Minho all curled up on the couch under many blankets for the afternoon, cuddling up while pleasantly high. Chan and Felix quietly made cookies in the adjacent room, filling the room with the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies. Later, they decided to just order a pizza (or three… or four), all sitting around the TV  _ heavily  _ invested in the first season of supernatural. 

Eventually, with the dim, calming fairy lights and low buzz of the TV (season two was on now), everyone wound up just passing out on eachother in the warm, cozy living room. If Minho’s heart started beating quicker when Jisung shifted in his sleep, resting his head on the older’s shoulder, it was just for him to know. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> i hope you're safe and healthy ♡


End file.
